Blood and handcuffs
by HexiCroma
Summary: -poke- read to find out about Naruto the cop and his theif


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… tis such a shame

Couples: GaaNaru, side; ZabuHaku and a surprise pairing at the end (duh duh duh)

Summary: Naruto is a young, country cop who goes to work in the big city and is then assigned to catch The Thief… who has short red hair and dark rings around his eyes… Read to see what happens

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Blood & Handcuffs

Naruto sighed; he couldn't believe he was going to work in a big city! He was a simple, small town cop, and he had just been reassigned to a station in the big city.

Naruto walked over to a mirror on his small apartment wall and attempted to tame his spiky, bright blonde hair, he had finished packing his few belongings and decided to go say good bye to his family and friends. He had never said good bye before, everyone had lived here since they were born, and he could already feel his bright blue eyes brimming with tears.

A few hours later, after going to see his mom and little sister, Naruto went to the station to see his old partner, Sasuke. Sasuke had black hair that was all spiked in the back, and black eyes; and he was gay. Amazingly, Sasuke had fallen in love with Naruto when he was three and Naruto had just been born! Nineteen years later, he is still in love with Naruto, even though he knows Naruto is strait.

"Ahem," Naruto said, walking into his old office, "Sasuke? You busy?"

Sasuke turned around, and his face lit up, "Oh, Naruto! You know I'm never to busy for you!" he ran over and hugged Naruto, then ruffled his hair, "Also, I told you to call me Sasu."

Naruto swatted Sasuke's hand away, "Well you know that my hair is messy enough!" he hugged Sasuke back, "I'll call you with my new number when I get there. Don't worry Sasu, we'll still be friends, even though I'm moving."

Sasuke looked away, "Even after…"

"Sasuke," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, "I forgave you for that, it's in the past, stop bringing it to the present… I'm okay"

"You say that," Sasuke shook his head, "but you don't mean it… you've always been a terrible liar…" he turned and left.

The next evening, Naruto arrived at his new apartment in New York city. He looked around, his furniture and appliances had arrived about a week ago. Walking over to the phone, he found a sticky note with two pieces of information written on it, his new number and the address of the new station.

Naruto picked up the phone and dialed Sasuke's number, it rang five times before the answering machine picked up, _"Hey, you've reached Sasu. Sorry to have missed your call, but I'm probably either at a dance club, drunk, or both… if this is my mom, ignore that last statement…. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I'm sober… um, I mean when I can… Heh…"_

The machine made a small beeping noise, "Hey, Sasuke! Sorry, I mean Sasu, its Naruto! As I promised, I'm calling with my number, its 555-6763. Well, call me when you're sober and we'll chat. Talk to you later, bye," Naruto set the phone down on the receiver.

Deciding to go find the station so he wouldn't get lost and be late to his first day tomorrow, Naruto slipped on a jacket and grabbed his I-Pod. Slipping in his headphones, he stepped outside. He had picked an apartment relatively close to the station and had a general idea where it was. Since he hadn't had his morning jog yet, mainly because he had spent most of the day on an airplane and at the airport, he decided to jog to the station. A few minutes later, Naruto arrived, and almost fainted. His old station was a small, one story building, with a few cars and a small jail house down the road, this one was huge! Five stories high, a two story car garage, and a three story jail house right next door!

Naruto walked into the building and up to the woman at the reception desk, "Excuse me Ma'am, may I ask where the Chief's office is, I'd like to check in early so I can get more stuff done tomorrow."

The receptionist looked up, "Name?"

"Oh, sorry," Naruto smiled, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh! Chief is on the top floor, the last door down the hall to the right," the receptionist motioned toward the elevator.

"Thanks," Naruto walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button.

A few minutes later, the button lit up and the door opened. Naruto was almost trampled by officers spilling out of the elevator, eager to go home for the night. Apparently, most of the night shift had already arrived, because Naruto was lucky enough to step onto an empty elevator. The elevator door opened at the fifth floor and Naruto walked to the last door down the hall to the right, the door read: The Chief. He was just about to grab the handle, when he was barreled over by the door and fell on his ass. A tall officer stormed out of the office, he had short spiky black hair, and Naruto thought he saw a glimpse of bandages covering his face. A slightly smaller officer followed the first officer; he had long, black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and dark purple eyes that looked almost black.

The second officer looked down at Naruto, "Zabuza!" he yelled at the first officer, "You knocked this kid over! At least apologize!"

The first officer walked back, apparently he was Zabuza, "Sorry kid." he said to Naruto as he extended his hand,

Naruto wearily took Zabuza's hand and let the older male help him up, "Thanks…" he bowed, "I'm Naruto, sorry for getting in your way."

Zabuza laughed, "Well, Naruto, I'm Zabuza," he gestured toward the second officer, "and this is my boyfriend, Haku."

Naruto stared at Zabuza and Haku, "Boyfriend…?"

Haku smiled a shy, weary smile, and Zabuza put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "What, you homophobic or something?" Zabuza teased.

"No," Naruto removed Zabuza's arm, "I've been friends with a gay guy all my life, but I've never seen him with a boyfriend, ever."

"Guess he just has tough luck…" Haku sighed, "Poor guy…."

"Well," Zabuza put his arm around Haku's waist and pulled him close, "we have to go home."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto…" Haku said as he and Zabuza walked towards the elevator.

Just before the elevator door shut, Naruto saw Zabuza pull down the bandages and lock Haku's lips in a passionate kiss. Typical. Naruto turned and knocked on the door to Chief's office.

A scary and authoritative sounding voice passed through the door, "Come in."

Naruto gulped, suddenly scared, he grabbed the door handle and peered into the office, "Sir…?"

Chief was staring down at the papers on his desk, but he didn't look much like someone who would be chief of police, he couldn't have been much older than Naruto, and he had four piercings on each side of his nose and two spikes coming out of both sides of his bottom lip, with a whole lot more piercings on his ears. He also had spiked, orange, red hair.

"What do you want? I'm extremely busy," he growled, and then he looked up, "Who are you?"

"Um… Naruto…"

"Oh! Naruto, sorry! You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

"Well, I thought I would sign in today so we don't have to worry about it tomorrow… but if you're busy…"

"Nonsense!" Chief waved his hand, "You only need to know a few things today. You will be on the day shift; I want you here Monday through Friday from 6am – 8pm, 9am – 6pm on Saturdays. you will be doing office work everyday," Chief paused when Naruto's face fell, "Except when you are going after The Thief, your partners will fill you in more on this subject tomorrow, you will be in my office tomorrow morning at 6am sharp, and I will give you the rest of the information, your gun, and your badge. Now get home and get some sleep, you'll need it if you're going to catch The Thief."

Naruto bowed, left the station, went home, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto burst into Chief's office, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled, bowing.

Chief looked at his clock, it read: 6:01, "Naruto! Calm down! You're only one minute late!"

Naruto looked at his watch, confused, it read: 8:01, "Oh… sorry… I forgot to change my watch to this time zone… I thought I was two hours late…" he laughed, blushing a little.

Chief shook his head, "Well that was odd… anyways… here is your gun and your badge," he handed Naruto the items, "Now go down to the third floor and stand right outside the elevator, your two new partners will meet you there, show you your work area, and explain the Thief situation to you."

"Thank you, Sir!" Naruto turned and rushed to the elevator, eager to meet the people he'd now be working with.

He shoved his way past people getting on as he stepped off the elevator at the third floor. Avoiding the other people, he walked over to a nearby wall and leaned against it.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Haku smiled and waved, walking over with Zabuza practically glued to his side.

"Hi! What's up?" Naruto waved.

"Nothing much," Zabuza smiled, well, Naruto thought he did, he couldn't tell because the bandages hid his mouth from view.

"What are you doing over here?" Haku asked.

Naruto looked around a little, "I'm just waiting for my new partners, what are you doing?"

"Apparently we're waiting for you," Zabuza laughed, "we're your new partners."

Naruto stared at the two of them for a couple of seconds, and then tackle hugged both of them, earning himself a couple of looks from the other officers. Haku blushed a little at the sudden 'attack' and Zabuza burst out laughing.

Naruto let go and blushed, laughing nervously. "Um… sorry, I… I don't…"

"Hey, man, you're fine." Zabuza put his arm around Haku.

Haku hugged Zabuza, "We do it all the time."

"But you two are dating, you're supposed to hug each other…" Naruto looked at them "aren't you…?"

"That is true…"

"But, we used to hug before we loved each other, and before Haku knew he was gay," Zabuza finished for Haku "so yea, you're fine," he ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto swatted Zabuza's hand away, "Why does everyone love to ruffle my hair so much?" he laughed.

"'Cause it's fun," Haku released Zabuza and ruffled Naruto's hair, and laughed when he made a face.

"It's not fun for me…" Naruto pouted, and then smiled, "So I hear you two are supposed to fill me in on the details of this Thief person"

Haku started to walk away, with Zabuza following him, "Yea, come to the office we'll be sharing… you'll find your office work, and we'll fill you in on the details," Haku said.

Naruto followed the two of them to a small office at the back of the station, "It's so small…" he mused.

"Yea, but its also set far away from the other officers…" Zabuza smiled at Haku, and Haku blushed.

"What's so good about… Oh...! Sorry I guess I'm sort of invading..." Naruto blushed a little when he realized why a far away office was a good thing.

Zabuza laughed his head off and Haku blushed harder, "Well… Uh… Lets let you know about The Thief, shall we…?" Haku said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Yea, good idea," Zabuza smiled again.

"Well, he pretty much will steal anything valuable… We don't know his reasons; we pretty much just think he likes to steal stuff… We also don't really know much what he looks like, except that he has short, spiky hair and blends easily into shadows…" Haku said.

"Wait, how is that all you know about him?" Naruto asked, sitting in a chair, amazed at the lack of information.

Zabuza sat at his desk and sighed, staring at all the paperwork he had ahead of him, "Well no one has ever gotten close enough to him for us to know much more."

"Great! So, I'm sorry, we're expected to catch a Thief who seems to have no motives, no one has gotten close to him, and that we have almost no clue what he looks like! That's just perfect!" Naruto moaned and began to work on the mountain of paperwork Zabuza and Haku had given him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Haku asked, worriedly feeling Naruto's forehead.

"Yea, Naruto, chill, it's better than getting stuck with only paperwork! Besides, if we can do this, if we can catch The Thief, we get promoted! Better pay, better work hours, better office, it's just all around better!" Zabuza said, happily daydreaming about when he gets promoted.

"Yea!!" Naruto jumped up, feeling suddenly pumped, and then he fainted.

X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Whoot! The End!! J/k there will b more chappies if I get two reviews

Does anyone have any ideas 4 this story, put them in your review, and if I like them, I will incorporate it into teh story.


End file.
